Lucian Locke
Lucian Locke is a vampire Dark Brotherhood assassin who appears in The Legend of Nirn as a minor antagonist and returns in World of Ruin as a main character. Lucian is a skilled assassin, who has struggled with his vampirism for the past three hundred years, his addiction to blood being a major problem for him but also his shifting personality as the vampire within occasionally regains control. Biography Little is known about the Imperial's life before he became a vampire or joined the Dark Brotherhood, it isn't known which he did first and whether he chose to join either of them. According to Lucian's conversation with Nepht, Lucian's father was abusive to say the least, his whole family despised him. Legend of Nirn Lucian appears in Legend of Nirn as a minor antagonist, he sends Corelas Adire a letter, informing him that they know about his involvement with Kaizen's blade of woah and the spear of bitter mercy. The Imperial waterboards Corelas in a secret location, which turns out to be a small crypt, under the statue of the lucky lady in Bravil but finds himself distracted, when the city is under seige. He encounters Eilonwyn Hallison, who is accompanied by an injured Nish, he immediately recognises that Eilonwyn is a vampire and assumes that Nish is her prey. He offers to get better aquinted over a few pints of the Breton's blood. He is eventually stabbed by Corelas and badly wounded, the Altmer left him to bleed to death. The Imperial was eventually found by Manja, who agreed to help him, if he could find them a way out, which didn't involve coming back the way that they came. The Vampire fled the moment that he had chance... The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Lucian returns in Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin, to check up on the Cheydinhal branch of the Dark Brotherhood. His personality has been 'good' for the past ten years, since he was stabbed by Corelas. The Imperial witnesses the raid on the headquarters and goes back to Dawnstar to report the news. On the way, he encounters a Dunmer, who attacks him to defend some bandits, who she believes to be innocent travellers. The two of them strike a deal and agree to travel together, so that they can both get to Riften. Lucian doesn't reveal his vampiristic nature to Nepht... In Riften, the two of them enter the Bee and Barb, where Nepht is left alone, whilst Lucian runs an errand. The Dunmer catches up with an old friend and gets a shock when she finds out the true identity of her friend and idol and the fact that he is dead. She locks herself in the bathroom and tries to slit her own wrists, with a shard of glass. Lucian, a man out of options, infects Nepht with vampirism to keep her alive. She awakes a few hours later and is distraught about the fact that she failed and that she is now a 'monster.' Lucian takes her under his wing, to help her deal with her depression and vampirism. Nepht is taken to Kaizen's sanctuary, near Cheydinhal, not knowing who will be waiting for her. Uppon seeing Larius, Kaizen and Petra, she panics and flees, running to Knight of the Penitus Oculatus and telling him everything. Lucian and Petra go looking for Nepht but find themselves unsuccessful, they return to find the place ransacked. While Petra recovers from the shock of seeing the place ransacked, Lucian flees the scene and returns to Dawnstar, to avoid being compromised. His status is unknown... Personality Lucian has a split personality, which can either be benevolent, kind and empathic and his alter ego, which is cruel, uncaring and chaotic. Each personality will fight tooth and nail to keep the other one at bay. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:462287 The Legend of Nirn RP IX] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468685 The Legend of Nirn RP X] ('Corpse') * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:475359 The Legend of Nirn RP XI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:484348 The Legend of Nirn RP XII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552271 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:559156 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:579491 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:593012 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:609116 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:661479 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VIII] (Mentioned) * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:666696 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IX] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:670463 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin X] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:687042 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:692844 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XIV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:696228 The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XV] Trivia *Lucian's trademark weapon is the Rapier. *He is the second named vampire to be a main character, the first is Eilonwyn Hallison I. *His name is spelt as Lucian to avoid confusing him with Lucien Lechance from Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. **His Surname was taken from the Liberal Philosopher, John Locke. Author's notes Lucian was originally going to be a companion in an RPG that I was developing, last summer, Becoming Alpha and Omega. Lucian was going to be a vampire companion, who played a completely different role to that of his Legend of Nirn counter part. He was a lot younger in BAaO and his vampirism worked a little differently. His relationship with the protagonist was a lot like his relationship with Nepht. The protagonist was a child, who would meet Lucian on the road and would be given the option of recruiting him. She met him in a similar fashion to the way that Nepht meets Lucian in World of Ruin, though the protagonist of Becoming Alpha and Omega was a lot more trusting towards the vampire. Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Vampires Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Deceased